nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 4
Archive: User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 3 Oshenna State Council http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Oceana_State_Council?curid=19837&diff=164729&oldid=164728 So you're kind of the Kanto Qyto of Oshenna :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :At the moment, I am :P Though I tend to listen to suggestions from other people :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiktionary, and its dangererous influence on you What's wrong with 'record low'? That's actually good English. :P --Semyon 17:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I like "lowth" more :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It is time I believe it is time. Polls in both the Second Chamber and the Pub had their run, discussions were had and ended, most satisfactory. Majority wants to keep the monarchy, and wishes me to replace Dimitri. And, as Friojozes pointed out... time's up. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : The Second Chamber vote didn't actually have a conclusive result. The referendum, however, did show a slight majority wanting TMV (not Donia, as the titles say, hopefully :P) as king over Dimitri. 77topaz (talk) 08:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed, still 4 more votes in the 2nd chamber. Maybe Marcus will change his mind, as he said he'd only support a referendum. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Did your connection fail again? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yours did too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No, it didn't, I just left the chat because no-one was there. :/ 77topaz (talk) 09:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You betrayed me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't know whether your connection had failed or whether you had just decided to leave because you had to go to university or something. :P And you're not in the chat now, are you? 77topaz (talk) 10:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I'd left cuz you didn't come back :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Get a move on As a proponent of the Donia monarchy, I know you'll want to get started with editing immediately. :P --Semyon 17:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :No need too. In most cases, it was Dimitri acting as a king, and thus it should stay King Dimitri I :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I think quite a lot do require editing. It's rather difficult to know which though. --Semyon 09:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::You're going through the list from the start? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I believe this page can be deleted :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Btw, I'm on chat :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could you ontleed that sentence for me? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Too lazy :P The same sentence can be said again though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure? I've made a quick change and you know it only costs 1.02 Euros or 86 Pence. ;D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) : :o Iĺl just read it on the internet; then it cost me no dime :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::That's only on the Wikia, poor old Oos'll have to pay a subscription charge. It's not much, it's cheaper than buying the paper everyday. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll loan a newspaper from some other political dude in Congress. Patrick West seems like a newspaper reader :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looks like the lembughgwa klavjegh is playing its tricks again. :) --Semyon 18:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Weĺl see whether youŕe right :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey come to the SSC to have a look at the new Public services bill that's under construction. This bill needs a little help being made as anything I've missed needs to be covered. It'd also just be good to hear your general ideas. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll take a look at it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) CCPL members Might we count, amongst the members of the CCPL, some of my characters still? I ask this because Kunarian is currently working a drawn version of every single congress member, and it'd be interesting see Donia among those drawn. Because, ya know, of his unusual appearance among other things. So, yeah, I was wondering, about that congressman order, haha. You got plenty of seats and I know you like a bit of symbolism as much as I do. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :PS: Have a look, it's pretty awesome. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean those currently in Congress or the next Congress? My answer is quite radically different depending on which Congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean the current one of course, though they'd be more then welcome in the next one as well obviously. It's just one seat and you'd still be the one controlling it fully of course. Just one of my guys drawn too haha. Couldn't your parties good ol' ex-PM be in it too? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mmm... Only if you come with a nice plot why Jonathan Kelmný left Congress, so he could be replaced by Donia :P Anyway, which Donia will it be? I thought Ygo was still in hospital :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking maybe Dalia, but she isn't... Christelijk enough. So it should be Ygo, who by now is recovered from his accident. Mr. Kelmný left Congress because he was involved in a local corruption scandal; he has "declareerd" a few too many "bonnetjes" for his wife's shopping sprees and some expensive holidays to Noble City and Peace Island with the Kelmný family. He thought nobody would find out but his secretary found out. He then attempted to bribe said secretary but alas, to no avail. The secretary, a man of stronger moral fabric then mr. Kelmný, reported it to the authorities. The CCPL asked Donia to take Kelmný's place after he "liet de eer aan zichzelf", stepping up. Donia is rich enough not to give in to the temptations of money. Fair enough? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Original :P We gone do this, I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::A fine idea, priatel, a fine idea! Leave it to us thinking of creative solutions to seemingly unsolvable problems. Donia's all better now too. He recovered in that classical Donia style we all know and love. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Very well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Demathification" http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Semyon?curid=12386&diff=167077&oldid=167076 What was wrong with math? :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It is heresy :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::that = sad. :( --Semyon 17:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Did I just offend the mathematics after-school club members? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::During my last year of school, I went in during the holidays for extra maths lessons. :P --Semyon 17:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::You're predictable :P Normal people would not be offending if someone said "Match is heresy" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::C=h*a^t :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You should have done some manipulation first. Like a=(h/C)^(-1/t) and seen if he'd still understood. :P --Semyon 14:38, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::He's said he's not that good at maths, so I thought it'd be better to give an easier one :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm gonna do a=(h/C)^(-1/t) just to see how bad I am :P :::::::::* a=(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::* a=(h/C)^('-1'/t) ehhm... :::::::::Never mind :P --OuWTB 14:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::a=(C/h^t)^(1'/t) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::You forgot a minus there :o --OuWTB 12:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Prove it :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll indicate it with bold :o --OuWTB 12:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Semyon: a=('h/C)^('-1'/t) Me: a=(C/h^t)^(1'/t) Not the same :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't hocus-pocus me with a "wisseltruc", you just moved some letters. This is maths, not alphabetics :P --OuWTB 13:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::''Herleid it :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Okay :P :::::::::::::::::* a=(h/C)^(-1/t) > get rid of useless parameter: -a :::::::::::::::::* 0=(h/C)^(-1/t)+a > do the only logical step: ÷(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::::::::::* 0=a÷((h/C)^(-1/t)+a)) > then ×(h/C)^(-1/t) :::::::::::::::::* 0=a > switch :::::::::::::::::* a=0 ::::::::::::::::: No need to stiekemly erase the minus :P --OuWTB 13:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You already made a mistake in the first step :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Prove it :P --OuWTB 13:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You subtracted a on the left side while you added a on the right side :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yes, I moved a from one side to another :o --OuWTB 13:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::You should've subtracted it on both sides :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Says who? :o --OuWTB 13:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Perhaps I do? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Are you an authority on the subject of maths? :o --OuWTB 13:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Probably not :o But I guess teachers and professors would say the same though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, if you think you're smart, why don't you calc it yourself? :o --OuWTB 13:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a=(C/h^t)^(1/t) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a=ᵗ√(C/h^t) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*a^t=C/h^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*C/h^t =a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*1/h^t ×C=a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*(1/h)^t×C=a^t ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*1/h×ᵗ√©=a ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*ᵗ√©/h=a ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*ᵗ√©=ha ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*C=(ha)^t :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What is & supposed to mean? :o --OuWTB 13:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Look at the picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Not really clear :P --OuWTB 13:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Bother explain it? :o --OuWTB 13:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Next picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you mean t&C is like 2&5 being 5², then I must say you're wrong. ^ is used for that purpose: 5^2/C^t :P --OuWTB 14:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::√(t&C)=ha is the first formula in the first picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Why not just write ᵗ√C? :P --OuWTB 14:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Tough one è :P --OuWTB 14:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice effort 4kant. :P --Semyon 17:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Does that mean 4kant gave a wrong answer? :o --OuWTB 19:41, September 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're moving a term from one side of the equation to the other, then you need to switch its sign. That's an extension from the fact that you need to do the same thing to both sides of the equation, as you're removing, thus subtracting, the term from one side of the equation, so you need to add its negative to the other side of the equation. Hope that helps. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Is it your goal to give me a headache or are you just being nerdy? :P --OuWTB 06:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, this is a nerdy conversation as a whole, is it not? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you now insulting this conversation? :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::That kinda is a nerdy remark, tåpas. You just gotta admit that you, Semyon, and Qytokant are big nerds around here :P --OuWTB 16:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Our nerdiness will ensure good jobs though in the future. I don't know if there are many employment options for Limburgish-Swedish translation. :P --Semyon 14:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, I ain't looking for a job meself. Being not nerdy, I might find myself a good hard-working non-Christian woman who is willing to do a job instead of me :P --OuWTB 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a serious ethical compromise. :P --Semyon 14:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, doing maths would be a serious ethical compromise too, as it is not in-line with the Bible too. So I just choose the most comfortable option: not being a nerd and getting a woman who wants to work for me :P --OuWTB 14:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sadifying other people isn't in line with the Bible either, I guess :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::No, but nor is sadifying yourself, which you are currently doing by not moving out of Brabant :P --OuWTB 15:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nor is insulting :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That makes both of us sinners :P --OuWTB 15:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ŧǻţ đõęśňť šőůńð ṿëŕŷ ǧôòď :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ŋõ :( --OuWTB 15:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Þȟè đéṿĩł šăďìḟîëś ûş :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ĳňđëêď :( --OuWTB 15:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ŵë ńéèđ śõµêŧȟïŋ ţő ĥáṕṗĩḟỳ ûş :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ȝòü çæŋ ɣìƕè äň éxâµpłẽ? :o --OuWTB 15:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Haha, that overusage of accents reminds of those weird "Zalgo-text" spammers that you sometimes find in places like YouTube. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ňô, ŵè ĳùšť ùšẽ âçčëñťš :P --OuWTB 09:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ẁĥý âŕë ÿöü àŋńõŷěď ƀÿ òùř åćčęñŧś, Ťǻṕãš? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ságo drynki :o --OuWTB 08:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 16:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Brabant This edit really sadifies me :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Then the truth sadifies you as well :( --OuWTB 14:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Why? :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, what does Brabant have to offer, that ain't available in Limburg anyway, and that is worth paying a visit to, apart from Maaskantje? :P --OuWTB 14:29, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Gèssel? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read the other discussion, you guys ain't got nothing :P --OuWTB 14:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sylvania State Elections Hey just as we're coming to the end of the candidacy period for the Sylvania State Council I'd like to draw your attention to my campaign for both seats in the Council and for the position as Governor of Sylvania. In our culture policy we're aiming to really bring knowledge about local and state culture to our youngsters, we want more libraries and museums as well as local and state history being taught in schools. With our economic policy, we want to bring business and unions together and we want to support entrepreneurs and fight multinationals. And in policing, we really want to crack down on anti-social behaviour and invest in a police academy. Not to mention we want to actually build the health service we've recently legislated for. I'd like you to take a look at my campaign in speakers corner where you can ask me questions about my policies and how the CNP will govern in Sylvania. You can also take a look at our policies in more detail, we're currently constructing our policies so if you want to query us about a policy not yet detailed then feel free to go ahead. ----- CAMPAIGN LINK ----- POLICIES LINK ----- '''Remember any vote (Major, Minor or Support!) spared will help bring Sylvania forwards, we want to work very closely with other parties in Sylvania and bring forwards a strong plan to make the next year within Sylvania even better, brighter and exciting than the last. Just remember to vote! VOTE LUKAS HOFFMANN FOR GOVERNOR VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE COUNCIL OF REPRESENTATIVES VOTE CNP FOR SYLVANIA IN THE SENATE Thank you. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : :o You sure you want to be re-elected? Comparing the picture here and the one of your wiki-page makes me think that politics has been stressful to you, considering your last slightly coloured hairs turned white :P --OuWTB 11:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I am 100% sure, besides the one on the wiki page is from years ago, when I was a young un. Hoffmann's got the white hairs of a silverbacks experience now, which is even more reason to vote for him. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:03, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o You effectively convinced me (at least for the State Council :P) --OuWTB 12:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, jàx pó Semyon ságoq å càttù. Ók prÿnef å qìcù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :What does 'Ók prÿnef å qìcù?' mean? --Semyon 16:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Something like "Could you also come there?" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. That's not how we say it (are you surprised?) :P --Semyon 16:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Of course you don't say it like that consideriŋ you åful læk of đíàćŕïŧîčš :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Btw, it's "your" or "åfully læk đíà.." --OuWTB 17:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ŋó, îŧš "ťŷpô" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Btw, ćǻŧţù 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Support Don't you support the MLPE? :'( --Semyon 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I gave you three votes :o --OuWTB 06:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Seven state elections A gentle reminder to cast a vote for the head admin in these elections. :P --Semyon 18:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :In case you claim he isn't standing, I'm quite happy for you to vote for me instead. :P --Semyon 18:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: :o I'll only be loyal to CCPL, Oshenna, myself, and God :o --OuWTB 08:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It'd really be good to have a vote in Sylvania considering that Time is voting against me when I've already made promises to find a better system. I don't really want to lose my Governorship after so much hard work. :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 17:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll consider it :o ::Kunarian, don't forget that I still have a vote in Sylvania! I'm going to vote for you, I just took me a couple of days to decide :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :All you have to do is abolish the Senate. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not going to pander to you to get your vote. If you'd even bothered to listen to the campaign up til now you would have heard that we are going to review the way we legislate in Sylvania and see if we can't come up with a simpler, more fluid system. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The Swedish user without drugs-related issues is on chat :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for you vote Oos, it means a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : :o That's what ideologically similar electorate is for :P --OuWTB 10:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ién :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Bilingual articles Hey Oos, do you think we have any bilingual article pages here? I don't mean the IWO declaration or newspapers like the Novine, I mean like real article pages on a subject. HORTON11: • 17:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :We've got Zakone 'Oshenna. I think it's the only one. --OuWTB 08:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that's completely in Oceana. Only a few days ago did I make a bilingual one, though there's also a newspaper now too. HORTON11: • 15:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I understand that it is not really helpful if we have many bilingual pages, but some pages is fun though :P --OuWTB 15:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::They are the only way to show ou languages in action (fixed the link now). HORTON11: • 16:13, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, bilingual newspapers, laws, lyrics/poems, etc. are also a good way to show the languages in action :) --OuWTB 07:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well I'm guessing we have all those for Oceana, and I think so too for Barzuna (if we count the IWO declaration as law). HORTON11: • 12:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that's a good way of cultivating our local languages :P --OuWTB 13:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the Novine's a conservative paper, right? HORTON11: • 13:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, though it tends to be rather neutral in most cases :P --OuWTB 13:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well it is less of an opinion piece compared to Kunarian's paper. But do you mean neutral as in wording or as in political perspective? HORTON11: • 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It surely is neutral in wording, and it could be argued that it is politically neutral as well, even though the paper is very much centered around Oceana and Christian politics. --OuWTB 13:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should do something to recognize newspaper quality/objectivity, and design too. HORTON11: • 14:06, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't that be a violation of freedom of publishing? --OuWTB 14:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Sagom in catto. Tu quoque ibi venis? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Excellent Latin, I know :P :Ego quoque así :o --OuWTB 15:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::You do realise that that means "I also also", don't you? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: :( --OuWTB 09:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Hello, Ooswesthoesbes. I've been a member since July 2013, and I have contributed to the wiki through The Pub and recently I've edited the lengths of the highways in Lovia. I feel inclined if I can have citizenship in Lovia. Can you please give me the survey? Thanks! Adams990 (talk) 22:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You still need 10 more edits before you're eligible for citizenship. 77topaz (talk) 23:16, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. 9 more edits to go. Adams990 (talk) 00:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, 8 more to go and you'll get a message from me :) --OuWTB 09:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Mr. PM Would you be interested in attending the Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog charity event to raise awareness on the deplorable conditions of the Tagogese at the hands of their repressive regime? It will be histed at the National Museum of Art in Koningstad, on 16th November.HORTON11: • 20:47, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Count me in! :) --OuWTB 21:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! And who is Mrs. Ilava so she can be your plus-one? HORTON11: • 21:12, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah.. She gotta be cleaning the house :P --OuWTB 21:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Prÿñef å càttù? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) This new user is changing a lot of already-made pages, and I'm not sure to what degree his edits are acceptable. 77topaz (talk) 06:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Apart from the fact that there are no three McDonald'ses in Noble City :P --OuWTB 11:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :He did change around some existing things, like the history of Dale's Donuts. 77topaz (talk) 20:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought he just corrected a contradiction in the page Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm... didn't he change the founding date from 2010 to 1977? 77topaz (talk) 20:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah but only because I had written 1977 in the Infobox and 2010 in the main part of the text Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) He also added a bunch of real-world channels to Lovian Cable Company. 77topaz (talk) 21:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :So? :P --OuWTB 11:14, December 24, 2013 (UTC) You attended this? You should be shot. --Semyon 18:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, I think I'll arrange it immediately. --Semyon 18:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 09:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Before you shoot him, Semyon, I would like to hear from Ǻs whether it was dangerous for Tagog or not :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::It was not :P --OuWTB 10:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Tagpol is making a death threat to the Lovian Prime Minister? :o 77topaz (talk) 10:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) : :o WAR!!! :P --OuWTB 10:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it'd be a better idea to co-operate with Tagog :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Tü dwa ètgh œ̃ espjõ :o ::From the tone of their statement, I don't think they're interested in co-operation. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:52, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:55, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::War's good too though :P --OuWTB 11:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Lovia, Tagog, Burenia, Mäöres and Chvarqvia against Brunant :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't think that's what Oos was implying. As far as I can tell, he was talking about war between Tagog and Lovia because of the death threat. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Tåpas is right :P --OuWTB 12:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I was just proposing another possible war :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:25, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Mmm... This is going to get complicated :P --OuWTB 12:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Think of it :P We can always delay the war if that's necessary :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::No civil war is likely to happen, unlike Tagog where the 99% of the people would be liekly to defy their regime. HORTON11: • 18:27, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't quite agree. In general, the simple working man supports his regime :P --OuWTB 10:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Where does civil war come into this particular discussion, anyway? Isn't this more about the threat of international war? And, Oos, that depends on multiple factors. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:43, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: :P Anyway, the Tagogese are proud of their leader and they will never try to overthrow him :o --OuWTB 11:17, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Poles Well that's about it. Not too many of them in Oceana, so it wasn't too bad. HORTON11: • 16:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hahah. Okay, thanks :P --OuWTB 16:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Mäöres The team managed to salvage a point at home in WFC qualification and finished second thanks to Luxembourg, but are sadly not progressing to the finals due to it being the second-placed team with the least points. HORTON11: • 19:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that's something at least :P --OuWTB 10:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::And you get to cheer on Lovia, which did qualify. HORTON11: • 17:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hahaha. Still got something to do then è :P --OuWTB 11:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Grüß Gott Ich bin zurück :o How was your self-poisoning with C2H5OH? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : :o I survived :P --OuWTB 18:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::As did I :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Where you went to? :o --OuWTB 20:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Guess :P I already gave you a hint :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Note: it's quicker to write EtOH, especially in wikicode. --Semyon 21:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Meh :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know I'm being inconsequent :P :::::::You went to Liechtenstein? :o --OuWTB 09:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: :o Namibia maybe? :o --OuWTB 12:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Since when do they speak Åsteraixdijålekt in Namibia ? :| --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) And how can a European who's never left Europe have been there? :::::::::::You been to Österreich? :o --OuWTB 10:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::For skiing or après-ski? :P --OuWTB 10:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I've been skiing in Österreich :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Not snowboarding or langlaufing? :o --OuWTB 13:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:39, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Càttù ::::::::::::::::Also no booze? :o --OuWTB 13:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Càttù ::::::::::::::::::You can't drink yet? :o --OuWTB 14:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I can drink water :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You only drink water? :o --OuWTB 07:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::What more do you drink then? :o --OuWTB 04:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::That which is neither alcoholic nor poisonous :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:46, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You drink blood? :o --OuWTB 13:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::When I'm in Sliras, I do :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::And usually? :o --OuWTB 13:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Milk? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You wanna live the healthy life? :o --OuWTB 16:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, unless I'd for some at the moment still ununderstandable reason would be forced to drink the most unhealthy poison you can imagine :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:00, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You gonna drink alcohol when you're legally allowed? :o --OuWTB 17:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps, though hopefully without getting addicted to it :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha. Good luck :P --OuWTB 17:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, take a look at the IWO talk page. HORTON11: • 17:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) List of street names Oos, please lock this page, there is just too much vandalism over there :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. --OuWTB 09:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Gùto :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:58, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Join chat please. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I was at the pub already :P --OuWTB 08:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) While you were busy getting drunk... ...and making music, Horton decided to have his country Brunant annex Truth Island. What do we do about this? Clearly Lovia must defend it's national integrity by kicking the aggressors out and putting mr. Melvin Ross on trial, right? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Shall we declare Heretowland 'Oshenna and the Baronetcy of Donia independent? :o --OuWTB 08:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. The time is ripe! I predict anarchy. Anything goes lol lets cease the opportunity. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 09:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 14:42, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Declarant Join me Oos in ousting the unlawful and unjust Abrahams government. Sign the declaration in the pub and let Sylvania and Oceana work together like we do to put down the disorder in Clymene. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 21:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :What will I get in return? :o --OuWTB 14:42, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Afterwards we will be creating a new treaty for Lovia. Which could mean a new form of constitution, which would better serve Lovia and protect us from anti-constitutional actions via executive members of the government. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::No unconstitutional actions were undertaken by the executive, head of state or the government of Lovia, so I do not forsee the need for a new constitution at the moment. HORTON11: • 17:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Latin Hey, Oos, I was wondering if you could help us out with a Latin name. Me and Wabba were working on this Grijzestad archdiocese page but are having trouble with the Latin name. Wabba originally put "Archidioecesis Urbis Ravi",though on google translate I got Canities Urbis/Urbem and Canities Civitatis. I was also thinking, perhaps something more "Brunanter", like 'Grijzestadensis' or 'Gristadensis'. Any ideas/suggestions? HORTON11: • 17:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm more into Germanic languages :P --OuWTB 20:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was pretty sure you knew some Latin :p, maybe it was 4kant or Semyon then. HORTON11: • 13:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know some, but not enough for this :P --OuWTB 03:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Oceana settlement placenames I have a few suggestions on the settlement placenames. Firstly, why not make the Oceana name official and use than name before English (ex. call the article Cousheckt and within the text mention (in English: Cold Hill). It would be more work, but it would be a nice idea to further promote the local language. Secondly, how about we include the Slovak name and other translations in a section called "names in orher languages" or something. I know the Dutch-speaking and and other Germanic and Slavic speakers are significant linguistic minorities. HORTON11: • 13:01, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well, currently both Cold Hill and Cousheckt are official names. The reason why, I think, it is better to keep the article name in English is because the entire page itself is written in English as well. Oceana and English have the same state in Oceana, so it would not be very logic to rename the articles to Oceana. :Yes, it would be a good idea to create an Etymology section for all the pages and include "foreign" names there. I'll be working on that later this week :) --OuWTB 03:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Spain uses both Basque and Spanish as co-official in the Basque Country but the Basque name comes first. I would suggest at least considering adopting the Oceana name for those communities in which the Oceana-speaking community is at a majority. ::Ok, great! If you need my help I would have no problem. HORTON11: • 13:35, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::The Spanish name is always used in Spanish texts, see: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vizcaya. The texts on this wiki are in English too :) Do you perhaps mean to change these? --OuWTB 14:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::We could, if it was not too much trouble, and at least in those areas where the Oceana Language has a majority. HORTON11: • 14:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sure, nothing against that. Though it doesn't seem to be priority. I prefer to do things like these in my summer vacation :P --OuWTB 15:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, no problem. HORTON11: • 16:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Càttù Ås, prÿñef å càttù? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Strating anew Okay, after a 2 year absence on the wiki I have returned. I erased all links to my former character (still left him on the wiki) Can I create a New One? Is that okay. I won't have interwebs access for then next 11 days. Also how active is the wiki nowadays? ' (Masterire (talk) 22:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC))' :Sure, go ahead. Well, there is still some activity going on. --OuWTB 08:34, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you go onto chat to work out the details? 07:57, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Citizen Rights Thank you for taking notice of my eligibility. I almost forgot all about that :P Anyhow: *Diederich Gerhard Brandt, Ph.D. *Male *2 Sunflower Avenue, KI-BE-01 (Beaverwick, Kings) Once again, thank you. 11:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello Please may I buy Nils Hall in Insel for my club. I desperately want him and I'm prepared to make a good page for him. This deal will be completed in January 2015. Does this sound okay with you? Thanks. (He's at Vingland, which I believe is your club.) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :You should ask 4kant,6. I'm not into sports :P --OuWTB 10:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Nearly royal Seems like Ol' Uncle Oos could rub shoulders with royalty (see here). If my calculations are correct, then you're a second cousin to the Queen of Brunant! HORTON11: • 21:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) BTW, do you think that the queen would have ever met her great uncle Asht? HORTON11: • 22:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :It seems to conflict what my genealogist has told me though: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oos_Wes_Ilava#Ancestry :P --OuWTB 06:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::How so? Looking at former King Anthony's page his maternal ancestry is the same as your paternal line. Do keep in mind that Anthony's mother is a sister of Asht Ilava, former governor. HORTON11: • 15:37, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Ow, now I see :P I thought it was a direct line with only parents. No, it is correct indeed :) --OuWTB 07:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Here's a simplified tree so you can better see. If you like I could invite you to participate in the tree, so you can add more Ilavas and Limburger ancestors. HORTON11: • 16:19, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure if Wessel Ilava is actually deceased, but I can provide you with some more names. --OuWTB 06:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Sometimes the website goes automatically with deceased (esp. for older generations). It'd be good if you couls help me out with some of the ancestry and if you want I could invite you to manage Oos and his family. You could add his many wives and children :) HORTON11: • 13:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll help you when I have a little bit more time :) --OuWTB 16:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sure, no problem. Traspes and Wabba are already on board the project, so I'd just need an email in order to allow you in "my family". HORTON11: • 16:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'll inform you when I've got time :) --OuWTB 18:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Back from retirement Hi, guys! I'm back. Can someone tell me what happened in the last six months? Wabba The I (talk) 17:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for putting this message here, OWTB. I thought I wrote it in the pub. Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Well CDP went inactive and became RWCP recently. I was inactive at the same time as you. There was a fair amount of inactivity. State councils failed to work properly due to the sudden lack of users. Now we're in a Constitutional Convention in an attempt to revise the Constitution and reform the government to encourage activity and law passing. State councils look like they're going to become completely IC and only the federal government, governors, and dep. governors will be OOC. --QZ - RWCP 18:11, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::That quite sums it up I'd say :P CCPL is still reliably CCPL though :P --OuWTB 06:07, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Weird thing There is something weird at Limburgish Wikipedia: ~http://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Categorie:Gesjreve_in_%27t_Groninger_Limburgs Pierlot McCrooke 18:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, some guy from Groningen or something. --OuWTB 18:22, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you understand this? Do you understand any of this. I could pick up just a few words, but maybe as a Limburger you might get more of that. HORTON11: • 18:40, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I can understand a few sentences. There are still many words I don't get though :) --OuWTB 09:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat message Can you come to the Lovia chat? Cheers. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Oos I am interested in the Oceana language and made our first wiki! http://oc.community.wikia.com. Do you think I could copy the dictionary and you could help out? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sure you can. I will try to help you out, but I do not have a lot of time at the moment. --OuWTB 17:42, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Come to chat. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ethanol I was just reading through Speakers' Corner and laughing at your intoxicedits. :P --Semyon 17:46, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : :o Do you think more people like me when I'm drunk than when I'm sober? :o --OuWTB 11:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you saying that you're ever sober? :O --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::At the moment I am :o --OuWTB 17:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::How do you know? :o --Semyon 21:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::And to you "sober" means "''bezopen" or something? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Semyon: I haven't had a drink since Tuesday :o @Qytokant: it means I've got a comparatively low level of alcohol in my blood right now :o --OuWTB 10:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I see, only 99.99% :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:17, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think you would survive those levels though :o --OuWTB 15:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::And yet here you are :P HORTON11: • 15:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahaha, yeah I guess I've built up a little resistance to alcohol :P --OuWTB 10:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Takavíhki Limburgish genes è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::We should hold a competition when you're 16. Let's see which genes are stronger: Swedish or Limburgish :P --OuWTB 17:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::1) You've confused nature and nurture. Your liver has been 'nurtured' a little more than 4kant's, so I'm not sure it would be a very fair competition. :P 2) is there a list anywhere of Burenian alcohol-related termiology? 3) Wow, Kitokant is younger than I thought. :o --Semyon 22:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::1. But if we'd consider Darwin's model of natural selection to be true, then it would be logic for a society in which alcoholism is common that people are more resistant to alcohol, as the other people probably died from alcohol poisoning :o 2. Please help me create that list; we need it :P 3. And I'm probably older, though my childish behaviour makes everyone think otherwise :'( 4. I'm drunk again! At least a hang-over though :P --OuWTB 11:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::1. Klýxef :o 2. Haha :P 3. I'll turn 16 in about two months, but unfortunately they raised the zuipleeftijd to 18 :'( 4. 101% alcohol!!! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC)